


Higher and Higher

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Could you please do a Henry x Reader fic where the reader is feeling down and he tries to cheer her up?





	

Warnings: Sad!reader, injured!Henry implied smut

Fic:

You knew he could see it. No matter how hard you tried to hide your sadness, your boyfriend could read you like a book. It all started on your last hunt. You were a hunter, had been your whole life, but Henry refused to send you into danger without him by your side. Even though he was a Man of Letters and not a hunter, he wanted to be sure he was there to protect you. You let him.

The wound he had received was your fault, and it killed you to see him hurt. You rushed him to the bunker and patched him up as best you could, crying because of what you’d done. When you were finished, he cupped your cheek and forced you to look at him. “It was not your fault,” he told you, punctuating every word to let you know he meant each of them. You nodded sadly, but in your heart you knew he was wrong. If you hadn’t taken him with you, or if you hadn’t put yourself into danger, he wouldn’t have gotten hurt.

His wound was so bad that he hadn’t been able to walk since he’d received it. You brought him meals every day and tried to spend time with him, but every second with him trapped in that bed made you feel guilty. The way he looked at you only made you feel worse. It was like you were his world and you could do no wrong, like he didn’t care you were the reason he was bed ridden.

As you sit at the library table, sipping your tea, you can’t help but think that Henry shouldn’t be forced to suffer because of your mistakes. You loved him, and he loved you, but maybe that was the problem. “Y/N?” Henry says quietly as he appears in the doorway.

“You’re walking,” you say, almost to yourself.

“Took me long enough,” he says, walking closer and taking a seat across the table from you, “It’s still sore, but I can make do.” You watch as he stretches out his leg, rubbing the spot where his wound is with the palm of his hand. When you notice him watching you, you look away quickly.

“I’m so sorry, Henry,” you tell him, “I shouldn’t have let it happen.”

“Y/N, it wasn’t your fault,” he says for what had to be the millionth time.

“So you keep saying,” you answer, staring into your tea.

“It’s true,” Henry argues, “It was my own decisions that caused me to get hurt, not yours. I chose to throw myself in front of you.”

“You shouldn’t have,” you tell him.

“I chose your safety over mine, Y/N, because I love you and there is nothing I wouldn’t do to protect you,” he says.

“Henry, that makes me dangerous for you,” you tell him.

“Don’t,” he says simply before you can continue. He reaches across the table and tries to take your hand, but you pull it away quickly. “Y/N, you don’t get it do you?” he asks.

“Get what?” you question.

“My life is a mess,” he says, “I’m a man out of his time. You’re the only person who’s stayed with me and helped me through every step of the way. I’d be lost without you, but you don’t seem to see how important you are to me.” You sit quietly, looking down at your hands in your lap. There’s a long, uncomfortable silence that you’re not sure how to break. Suddenly, Henry’s voice pierces the silence, making you look up at him. His eyes are cast down as he sings slowly, “Your love keep lifting me higher, than I’ve ever been lifted before.”

“Henry, what are you doing?” you ask him.

“So keep it up, quench my desire,” he continues, his eyes moving to lock on yours, “And I’ll be at your side forever more.”

“Henry,” you warn as he pushes himself away from the table and stands from his chair.

“You know your love keep on liftin’, higher, higher and higher,” he sings, picking up the rhythm of the song, “I said your love keep on liftin’, liftin’ me higher, higher and higher.”

You watch as he moves around the table and stops beside you. “Now once I was downhearted, disappointment was my closest friend,” he sings as he takes your hand and coaxes you from the chair, “But then you came, and he soon departed, and you know he never showed his face again.”

You can’t help but laugh as Henry pulls you to him and begins guiding you in a dance. “You know your love keep on liftin’ higher, higher and higher,” he sings, smiling as you let him lead you in the dance, “I said your love keep on liftin’ me higher, higher and higher!”

Henry spins you before pulling you in close again. He continues to sing, more slowly so that he can put meaning behind each word, “I’m so glad I finally found you, yes that one in a million girl. And now, with my lovin’ arms around you, I can stand up and face the world. You know your love keep on lifting higher, higher and higher. I said your love keep on liftin me higher, higher and higher!”

“Henry!” you laugh as he dips you, your hands fisting into his white dress shirt, “I didn’t know you could sing.” He smiles brightly before leaning down to kiss you.

“Y/N,” he says gently as he brings you to your feet again, “I love you.” He runs a hand through your hair, the other splayed across the small of your back.

“Which is exactly why I’m dangerous,” you tell him.

“Did you not hear that whole song I just sang?” he asks, running his thumb along your cheekbone, “You mean everything to me and I don’t know what I’d do without you. Even if you leave me, I’ll never stop doing whatever I can to protect you.” He had to realize that all you wanted to do was protect him as well.

“I love you too, Henry,” you say, making him smile again. His hand slides back into your hair as he presses his lips to yours, kissing you long and deep. You know that your love for him, and his for you, put you both in danger; but you also knew that he would never give you up, and you weren’t sure you could stomach the idea of giving him up either. Suddenly, he shifts his weight and hisses in pain. “You shouldn’t be dancing, let alone walking,” you chide him, “Let’s get you back to bed.”

“I’d rather stay out here,” he replies, “I’m getting sick of that room.”

“Even if I’m in bed with you?” you ask.

“Well now that you put it that way . . .” he says as if he’s considering his options.

“Come on big boy,” you say playfully as you tug at his hand, “Maybe I can quench some of that desire of yours.” Henry grins as he lets you guide him towards the bedroom.


End file.
